Hispanic farmworkers and their families suffer a disproportionate number of injuries and illnesses associated with their work and limited personal resources. Over the next two years, we intend to establish a sustainable national farmworker research network based upon a consortium of existing Community and Migrant Health Centers, organized by the National Center for Farmworker Health in conjunction with The University of Texas School of Public Health and Battelle. This reciprocal and equitable community and academic partnership will build the necessary infrastructure for a linkage of electronic medical records from a consortium of clinics to build a National Farmworker Clinical Research Database. This effort, and all associated future research, will be guided by mutually engaged partners through a National Steering Committee and National Advisory Committee, including farmworkers, healthcare providers, community and migrant health organizations, and academic researchers. This network will be sustained by leveraging established resources, including community and migrant health centers, and long-term federally funded research and training centers in academic health centers. The network will also be supported by future research funding opportunities from federal agencies that have prioritized the need for farmworker research in their vision and goals;and current research agendas to improve health outcomes, reduce health disparities, and increase access to health care for underserved populations. We also aim to conduct reciprocal research training that involves community- based participatory research training for academic partners and training in the conduct of research for community partners. The goal of our community-academic partnership is to create previously unattainable and relevant research opportunities that will focus on occupational exposures and adverse health outcomes to understand and promote the health of the at-risk and often mobile farmworker population. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Community and Migrant Health Centers in the US serve as the primary source of medical, dental, and mental health care to 20 million mainly low income and medically underserved patients, including nearly one million migrant and seasonal farmworkers. Farmworkers suffer a disproportionate number of injuries and illnesses associated with their work. A community- university team will develop a stable partnership to link medical records from a group of Community and Migrant Health Centers to build a National Farmworker Clinical Research Database with the goal to study and promote the health of farmworkers.